En el blanco de la presa
by Littner Yoko
Summary: Porque ante toda situación, Sasha Braus siempre será primero una cazadora./ One-Shot. Idea tomada del capítulo 103 del manga, spoilers.


**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Escribí esto después de leer el último capítulo de SnK, en donde Sasha hace su lanzamiento perfecto en la batalla en Mare. Me gustó mucho la escena y nació esto en medio de la noche (?)**

* * *

 **En el blanco de la presa**

 **.**

 _Dauper, Muralla Rose. Año 845._

 _El cielo de las montañas boscosas estaba gris, como casi siempre. Lo observaba, sentada en solitario sobre un árbol truncado de una altura cercana al suelo. A esas horas se suponía que debía estar de caza con su padre en el espeso del bosque, pero lo había abandonado en el camino. No tenía ganas de ir a lo profundo ni de caminar. Su padre, como pocas veces, no le llamó la atención por malcriada. Simplemente la dejo descansar en el tronco._

 _Sasha estaba cansada, aunque no había hecho mucho durante la mañana. Su cuerpo simplemente no le estaba permitiendo el ánimo de ir a buscar una presa, sobretodo una que probablemente tardaría demasiado en aparecer._

 _Estaba muy cansada para ser sólo una niña de nueve años._

 _Mirando el cielo, Sasha no veía más aves que los ocasionales cuervos. Sus alas de plumaje negro se abrían bajo las nubes grises de vez en cuando mientras graznaban su característico chillido lúgubre._

— _¿Dónde se han ido las demás aves?—pensó en voz alta. Un graznido de cuervo fue la única respuesta que obtuvo._

 _En el improvisado asiento natural, balanceaba sus pies en un vaivén acompasado. Bajó su cabeza y observó sus viejos botines de cuero. Estaban totalmente embarrados por culpa de la tierra lodosa, pero aún no se habían roto, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Aburrida, pisó con la punta de sus botines el lodo para hacerlo salpicar. Unas cuantas gotas ensuciaron el ruedo de su vestido, el cual ya estaba bastante descosido. Siguió haciendo lo mismo, una y otra vez, creando un ritmo mientras hacía salpicar el agua. El sonido de la brisa suave que movía las hojas de los árboles y los graznidos de los cuervos se habían vuelto una especie de monótona canción, haciendo que su cabeza empezara a tambalear de sueño. Sus párpados de a poco intentaban cerrarse, y sus pies perdían movilidad. Sentía que había estado ahí horas._

 _Su cuerpo estaba tan cansado._

 _Tenía tanta hambre._

 _Sólo quería dormir un poco…_

 _Pero entonces,_ _ **se detuvo**_ _._

 _Un graznido leve y mucho más suave y armónico la despertó de su letargo. Era apenas casi audible. Tal vez no sabía leer ni menos escribir, pero si sabía a la perfección el nombre de cada uno de los animales que le servían para sobrevivir. Y ese graznido elegante era el de una perdiz de alta montaña._

 _Con experticia se levantó del pedazo de tronco y avanzó sigilosa sin pisar ninguna hoja caída, llegando hasta un árbol robusto. Se agachó, enlodando sus botines, sus rodillas, su vestido y su delantal remendado. Agudizó su oído, y sintió nuevamente el canto suave de la perdiz. Observó con cuidado hacia la derecha y entonces la vio, con su cuerpo marrón y las alas de pequeñas rayas blancas, acomodada sobre una rama larga en la copa de otro árbol frondoso. Sacó de su carcaj una flecha pequeña y preparó su arco sin hacer ruido. De espaldas al tronco, giró levemente su cabeza y se alistó para lanzar, pero entonces un cuervo grande sobrevoló el área, aleteando demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Creyendo que el cuervo había asustado a su presa, comenzó a pararse con desgano. Sin embargo, al alzar su vista notó que no fue así. Volvió a arrodillarse sobre el baroo y vio que la perdiz, confiada de que el cuervo no la atacaría, —pues no era carroña—seguía en su mismo aposento._

" _Uf", fue lo único que pensó._

 _Volvió a tomar su arco, tensó la flecha apretando sus nudillos llenos de rasguños y cerró su ojo izquierdo. Fijo su vista aguda y disparó._

 _El cuerpo animal se desplomó sobre una cama de hojas secas y Sasha corrió a buscarlo. Sonrió como la niña pequeña que era: había dado justo en el pequeño ojo del ave, el blanco perfecto de una presa._

 _Igual que una profesional._

* * *

Con la espalda apoyada sobre un carro militar, Sasha miró de reojo el espectáculo que estaba sucediendo en ese infierno grotesco en el que se había transformado aquel distrito de Mare. Su oído agudo de cazadora le permitió escuchar desde lejos a Jean, quien ordenaba con exaltación a sus otros compañeros. Debían detener al titán de carga.

Uno, dos, tres disparos a la unidad _panzer_.

— _Uff—_ pensó. Estaría muy cerca de morir si sus compañeros hubiesen fallado esos tiros. Hace unos años, hubiese estado llorando del miedo al estar frente a esa bestia, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que los titanes habían dejado de ser un temor para ella. El paso siguiente, era todo suyo: disparar al comandante del tanque que llevaba en su espalda ese titán que tanto trabajo les había dado en la batalla de Shiganshina _—en la que, por cierto, sí estuvo a punto de morir._ En cuanto el hombre cayera, la unidad se debilitaría y entonces Jean se encargaría de rematar a la bestia.

Era su más grande responsabilidad.

No podía fallar…

(...)

…pero entonces **recordó**. Recordó quien era Sasha Braus.

La jodida Sasha Braus jamás fallaba ningún tiro.

Era una **maldita** profesional.

Mientras la unidad _panzer_ se encontraba presa de los explosivos, Sasha se volteó con experticia y en cuestión de segundos equipó su disparador de lanza relámpago de la misma forma en que siendo una niña hambrienta alistaba su arco y su flecha para cazar a los pájaros de las montañas. Quizás ahora usaba un traje de soldado blindado y botas de combate, y no harapos y botines embarrados de lodo, pero la excelencia de la cazadora seguía siendo la misma. Cerró su ojo izquierdo, agudizó su vista. Disparó. Como la perdiz confiada, nadie vio venir el ataque de la joven de Dauper.

— _¡Karlo!_

La unidad _panzer_ estaba desecha y ahora veía a Jean acercarse velozmente con otra lanza para hacer explotar el ojo de ese titán.

— _¡Te devuelvo el favor!—_ escuchó decir a Jean.

Había dado justo en el blanco de su presa, pero ahora no tenía motivo alguno para sonreírmás que su propio orgullo.


End file.
